ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Future Awaits
“The Powerpuff Girls: Future Awaits is a comic book series being published by IDW Publishing since August 2017. Synopsis The girls once again saves the day, but suddenly thirteen years later.. As teenagers, they still protect their home from the evil forces in their hometown. Characters Main Characters * Blossom Utonium - '''Blossom has long, fiery red-orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Janes. She has a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hair-clip that can be seen from behind. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. * '''Bubbles Utonium - Bubbles is portrayed as having blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and sky blue eyes. Her dresses are sky blue with a black centered stripe and she wears white tights and black Mary Janes. The Ending Theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined as very sweet in personality. In Meet Fuzzy Lumpkins short when she was hit from Fuzzy's meat gun, one of her pigtails turned into a chicken drumstick. * Buttercup Utonium - '''Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Jane shoes with her dress. Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn Supporting Characters * '''The Mayor - The '''Mayor is ironically the mayor of Townsville, he’s an ally of the girls. * '''Ms. Sara Bellum - '''Ms. Bellum is also a good fighter and hand-to-hand combatant as she can fight against Sedusa herself. She also has high intelligence, often being the voice of reason for the girls * '''Professor Utonium - '''Professor Utonium is the creator and father of the Powerpuff Girls. He is known for his gentle ways and being much caring for his daughters. He is also an inventor and a scientist and has a huge merit of inventions in his backpack. His interactions with the girls often include what one would think of as common events in a household with three children, such as telling them to eat their broccoli. * Antagonists * '''Mojo Jojo * Slico Issues # Celebration Anniversary! (The girls celebrate their 13th anniversary, but things go wrong) # Shapeshifting Madness # # # # # # # # Quotes from Issues * Blossom: '''This marks our 13th anniversary for stopping crime! * '''Bubbles: '''I can’t believe we’re getting older.. and Octi is ignoring me. * '''Blossom: ''“Can you at least grow up, though. We are still sweet, kind girls.”'' Canceled Television Movie In February 9th, 2018, after the success of the comic book series. Cartoon Network was about to TBD Trivia * Compared to the original and the reboot, this series have a lot of inspects from both shows. * The girls became older due to the time when they eccounater Mojo. They get blasted with a age laserbeam. * The Anime-Japanese version of the girls make a cameo in a poster. * Bliss appears in the series, but only a cameo when she was walking to high school. * The kids from the original series, from kindergarten appears as they go to the same school as the girls. * Some villains from the reboot makes one appearence in the comic opening intro. * Bunny did return as she is still alive, but her body is ruin. * The pilot (Whopass Stew) verison of the Professer appears as he is a candidate in Issue 2 of becoming the new scientist. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:IDW Publishing Category:Comic Books Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Comics based on TV shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios series and characters